I don't need no Doctor
by Omgcarz
Summary: Bella and Alice sneak into a club Where Bella meets a gorgeous man. Only afterwards does she find out that he is her doctor, Older and married. Let's see how this plays out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys.**

**Here is my new story, i havent posted much yet as i wanted you all to get a feel for it.**

**Please let me know what you think. It would be greatly appreciated.**

"Alice! Seriously?" I groan walking out of my bathroom in the barely there dress that my friend Alice forced me into. Turning towards my full length mirror I give the simple little black dress, little being a generous word, another once over, I sigh and try and tug it over my knee…a long shot as it stopped just under my bottom.  
>"What you look gorgeous, and would I as your best friend lie to you?" Alice in all her pixie glory jumps off my bed without even rumpling her own little blue dress. Impressive.<br>"Here" She grins handing me a pair of my red stripper platforms "it still amazes me how you can trip over nothing in flats, put on those eight inch heels you walk with the grace of a swan"  
>I laugh at her while putting the shoes on. She had a point, I was clumsy as hell but in heels I could run a marathon and be fine. Alice stands by my bedroom door rummaging in her bag before pulling something out and handing me a card.<br>"Belinda Potter?" I stare down at my fake id which says I'm 22. Alice's idea was everyone uses 21 for fake id's so 22 wont look as suspicious.  
>"Yeah, that way if in get to drunk and call you Bella, it won't matter" Alice shrugs grabbing our coats and pushing me out the door.<p>

Scanning the crowed by the bar, I spot Jasper and give Alice a nudge. The pair had been dating for a few months although jasper was 3 years older then her, her Id came in handy. Good to know it worked. I couldn't believe how well they worked on the bouncers. Jasper broke away from the crowd he was with and embraced Alice like he hadn't seen her in forever before flashing me a grin and telling me to drink up.

Some time later, I started cutting through the dance floor in search of the ladies room. Man there was so man people here who didn't seem to get that I needed to .pee and should move. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist then my back collide against someone's chest.  
>"Dance with me and save me from the creepy cougar to my left" Hello someone smells good. I took a glace to my left and saw some woman I guess was in her mid 40's dressed in some tight outfit looking really put out. I giggled and turned around to face the person holding me captive. Well hello gorgeous.<br>"Hi. I'm Edward" Said the guy with what can only be describe as sex hair. I got momentarily lost in his green eyes before I realized he just spoke to me.  
>"Oh I'm Bell…Belinda"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second Chapter. I hope you like it.**

**im going to try add to this story twice a week. **

**Please let me know what you think and any thoughts or suggestions that you have x**

What was that awful buzzing noise? My eyes reluctantly open to investigate the sound. I sit up and blink a few times. Oh shit…This isn't my room…or Alice's. Where the hell am? Oh this is not good. An arm snakes around my waist.

"mmm, Morning gorgeous"  
>I jump away from the arm "My dad's a Cop!" I pretty much yell at whoever is beside me. The person in question sits up and I can see his face.<br>"What?" He chuckles at me. Suddenly it all comes back to me. The drinking, the dancing, the hot guy, the sex. Mmmm the sex. No focus Bella.  
>"Sorry, Force of habit." I mumble feeling my cheeks go red.<br>"You look so pretty when you blush" Edward grins and me leaning in for a kiss. "How about I make us some breakfast"

Pulling up outside my house I turn in my seat to face Edward. We had a fantastic morning, while I stuffed my face with pancakes we got to know each other, he told me about his family telling me he was an only child, therefore he was close to both his parents. But he had to go to work so he offered to drop me to where ever I wanted to go.

"So, Listen, what happened last night, I don't usual do that" Edwards voice brings me out of my thoughts. Oh no, this is it, where he says it shouldn't have happened and we should just leave it at that.  
>"Me either" I manage to say. Call me crazy but I could have sworn I saw him smile at that.<br>"I'd love to spend more time with you and get to know you, If you'd let me?" He sounded hopeful as he avoided looking me in the eye. So cute.  
>"I'd like that" I smile and kiss his cheek and give him my number.<p>

"I do not see how this can go on, He thinks my name is Belinda for crying out loud. And he lives on his own so I'm guessing he is older then me" I moan on the phone to Alice later on the next day. Sitting on the couch I fiddle with my hair. I was so stupid for thinking this could work or that it was even a good idea.  
>"Well jasper has his own place and he is only 3 years older so it could be like that" Alice tries to be helpful.<br>"Alice Jasper lives with my brother and Jacob, That's not his own place, I mean this guy lives alone!"  
>"Just see how it goes." Was Alice's helpful comment before I hung up the phone. I pinch the bridge of my nose with a sigh and flop down on my bed. Maybe Alice was right I should see how it goes. It couldn't do any harm.<p>

"So I tipped 10 bucks on two drinks at a bar last night and wrote my name and number on the bill. The bartender still hasn't text me. This is bullshit" My brother Emmett whined over dinner to my father and me. Apparently he had gone out with some old high school friend. My Dad chuckled he always did enjoy Emmett's stories from after a night out which pretty much always got told on our month dinner night out.  
>"So how's the future ore school teacher?" Emmett grins at me.<br>"It's ok. Lots of studying and all that" I mutter turning red. Never for one to have all the attention. It was true college was a lot of work. But hopefully worthwhile. My Cell vibrating interrupted my thoughts.

_Hey, I missed hearing from you today. Work was a bummer. Free tomorrow? – E x_

I grinned at the text. Since we met, Edward and I had text a lot and spoke on the phone but my college work and his actual work had kept us apart.  
>"Who's got you all smiley then sis?" Emmett noticed my grin which immediately fell.<br>"Oh just Alice wanting to hang out tomorrow" I said shrugging off his question. The less my over protective brother knew the better.

_Hi. I missed you too. Tomorrow works for me. See you soon. B x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again Guys.**

**I hope you are all enjoying the story. As always please Read and review. :)**

Edward stared at me while I took a bite out of the pasta he had made. He had text me earlier this afternoon saying he wanted to cook for me. Not going to lie, it was kind of a turn on watching him work his way around the pristine kitchen. His face relaxed when I smiled and told him it was good and then he started to eat his own.  
>"Much planned for the week?" He asked though mouthfuls.<br>I shook my head and gulped down what food I had in my mouth "Nah just a Doctors appointment"  
>Edward looked up worried "It's nothing serious, I have a new Doctor and I need a check up anyway" The answer seemed to please him and he carried on eating.<p>

"That was really good, how did you learn to cook so well?" I said after my last mouthful. He gave me a lop sided grin, Clearly pleased with the complement.  
>"My Mother taught me as part of Edward and Esme bonding time"<br>"Cute" I commented picturing little Edward cooking with his Mom. I stood up and picked up my plate. Edward grabbed my wrist.  
>"Leave it until later" He murmured kissing my neck. Hmm keep doing that and I will do whatever you want. He sweeps me off my feet and carries me up the stairs. Coming to a stop outside his room, he fumbles with the door handle until it opens, never once putting me down. Impressive. Storming into his bedroom Edward places me down and shuts the door. For a Guy his bedroom was so tidy. But kind of plain. His walls were beige and his carpet was a brownish color. Clearly needed a woman's touch.<br>"What are you thinking there gorgeous?" Edward grins and pins me against the wall.  
>"You" I grin bringing his lips to mine. He moans against my lips letting his hands travel downwards. Mmm yes keep going. His hand get to the end of my top and promptly takes it off reveling my Black lace Bra. Edwards's lips soon fine my neck and he reaches around my back to undo my bra, which then joins my top somewhere on the floor. His hand takes a new place on my breast. God that felt good. His lips soon took my other nipple and his tongue began work. I think I was about to combust. I needed more. I grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it off. Hellos abs. I ran my hands over the v shaped muscles above his jeans. And let my fingers undo his jean button.<br>"Someone's eager" He chuckled undoing my own jean button. He flashed me a grin and my zipper went down. My jeans fell down to my ankles and I stepped out of them. He took note of my fancy lace knickers.  
>"pretty" He commented before swiftly tearing them at the side and throwing them across the room.<br>"Really?" I gasped at the loss of my panties. They cost money!  
>"I'll buy you more" He muttered before attacking my lips and all thoughts of panties vanished.<p>

Using his knee he parted my legs. Edward ran his hand up my thigh before letting it take place in the highest part but not touching me where I wanted it most. He pulled his face away from my neck and looked at me when I whined.  
>"What is it Bell?" He whispered using his nickname for me. "Go on, tell me what you want. Do you want me to touch you?" He grinned darkly. I gave a sharp nod. Boy I loved when he teased me.<br>"You want me to touch you here?" His hand ghosts across my clit and I give a moan and a frantic nod.  
>"Say it. Tell me what you want"<br>"Edward. Touch me, please"  
>"Where?"<br>"My…oh god…my pussy" I manage.  
>"Good girl" He kisses my cheek and he starts rubbing my clit. Whirls of pleaser over took me. I could tell it wasn't going to be long. His fingers were magic. He slips them inside me causing me to moan in pleaser.<br>"I love it when you moan" He whispers into my ear speeding up his fingers. I thrust my hips towards him meeting his fingers.  
>"Edward please…More…I need more…Fuck me" I gasp.<br>He shakes his head "Nope, I want you to come first" He nibbles on my earlobe. Oh I'm a goner. His thumb finds my clit and rubs against it.  
>"Coming…now" His thumb carries on working my clit until my orgasm stills. He grins wickedly at me. He removes his hand from my lady area and places it under my bottom and lifts me up.<br>"Now, I'm going to fuck you"

"Man, I hate waiting rooms. They are so dull" Alice moaned in frustration. I sighed, she was right; Doctors waiting rooms were not fun. The walls were always a boring shade of white, the chairs are uncomfortable.  
>"Isabella Swan, Doctor Cullen will see you now"<p>

I gave a knock on the doctors door.  
>"Come in" giving it a push I stepped into the room and closed it behind me.<br>"Belinda?" A voice called. Huh what? I turned around and my worst nightmare had come true. Oh shit.  
>"Edward?"<br>"What are doing here Belinda?" He asks in confusion. Ok man up Bella. Just tell him the truth. What's the worst that could happen?  
>"I'm not Belinda. My Name is Isabella…Bella…Swan" I say nervously. He stares at me not quite getting what I just said. I bite my lip waiting for him to say something. He opens his mouth but closes it again.<br>"But you told me your name was Belinda"  
>"Because that was what it is on my Fake Id"<br>His eyes widen "Fake? Wait. How old are you and do not even think about lying to me I can just pull up your medical records and get it.  
>"Eighteen" I mumble lowering my eyes to the floor not looking at him.<br>"Eighteen? Fucking hell. What is the matter with you?" He hisses at me with a glare. Tears start gathering in my eyes. Ok so I found out what the worst could be. He hated me. Suddenly the door bust open.  
>"Daddy!" A little girl runs into the room followed shortly by stunning blonde woman.<br>"Sorry I tried to stop her"  
>"Sorry mommy" Wait. Daddy? Mommy? What was going on here?<br>Edward says nothing as I turn and gasp at him. He had gone a very peculiar shade of white. He had a daughter?  
>"See's I'm not the only one who forgot to mention something" I hiss and storm out.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi All.**

**Thank you for all your reviews and adding this to your story alerts. Im so pleased.  
><strong>

**After this update i will be updating on tuesdays and thursdays.**

**as always read ad you next time.**

Staring at my phone, I willed it to buzz with a call or text. Anything. Why wouldn't he get in touch? So I lied about my name. My age never came up. Hell I didn't even know his name. I was still the same person. Just with a different name. It had been two days and I had heard nothing.  
>"You'll make that thing blow up if you're not careful" Alice said taking a bite of her sandwich. She thought I needed to get out inside of wallowing in self-pity so she dragged me to the mall.<br>"Why won't he talk to me?" I cried in desperation. I let my head fall on to the table not caring that it probably hadn't been cleaned in forever. I had no idea what to do. He hadn't returned my calls or text. Face it. It was over before it even stared.  
>"Right enough of this" Alice stands up pushing her tray away. "We are going out tonight, we will find you something fabulous to wear and you will find a decent guy"<br>I groaned the prospect of going out was not appealing to me but Emmett had begged me to come out for dinner tonight. Turns out the bartender text him back and they had been seeing each other for a while now and now he wanted me to meet her.

"Try this" Alice thrusts a dress and me and directs me to the dressing room. She loved nothing more then to play dress up with me. I hated it. Though I had to admit Alice did always pick things that looked good. I pulled on the dress and turned to look in the mirror. It was a simple red clingy dress with a plunging neckline that showed off a little to much cleavage. I stepped out of the dressing room to show Alice. She gave a wolf whistle.  
>"Damn you look hot" She grinned.<br>I looked down at the dress again "Are you sure? There isn't to much boob going on?"  
>"Bella, if I had your boobs I'd show them off all the time. Let them roam free and be exposed"<br>I shook my head at the boob-obsessed pixie and went to change back into my normal clothes. At least this shopping was done with now I had something to wear tonight.

My red platforms clacked as I walked into the restaurant with Alice at my side. She made me go all out tonight. She did my make-up and added red lipstick, Curled my hair so it waved in the right places instead of looking like I just got out of bed. Go big or go home she said. I scanned the tables and spotted my big brother and some immaculate blonde. Wow she was pretty. I nudge Alice and made my way over.  
>"Hey Sis. Hey Tiny" My brother grinned at Alice and I. He made the introductions to the Blonde who's name was Rosalie the bar owner not bar tender.<br>"It's nice to final meet you, Bella, I've heard so much about you" She grinned her pale pink lips at me. I instantly took a liking to her. From the few minutes we had been here, I saw she didn't take any of the crap my brother gave her. They seemed the perfect match. I took a sip of my water and studied the menu. Man I was starving.  
>"Hey Guys, sorry I'm late" A voice said from behind me. Hang on. I knew that voice from somewhere. My eyes widened in recognition. Oh shit.<br>"Edward Hey" Emmett stood up to greet Edward "Ladies this is my old high school friend Edward" I zoned out with what I'm sure was a horrified face. Tonight could not get any worse.

_Alice! What do I do! _

I grabbed my phone the first chance I got to text Alice. I needed help. Edward Looked everywhere but in my direction. Why did god seem to think he was funny?

**I don't know. We eat then run? Say you feel sick? We can't leave now. It will look weird.**

I groaned. Alice was right. I couldn't up and run now. It will look like he got to me. I ran my fingers through my hair. I needed to escape somehow.  
>"Bee, Are you ok?" Emmett asked concern in his voice, everyone at the table turned to look at me including Edward. I'm sure I felt my face turn red. I gave a nod lowering my head. If I could get through dinner I would be fine then I was running out of here as fast as I could run in these damn heels. Alie gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I was so dead.<p>

"Emmett, Let's go dancing" Rosalie grinned once dinner was over "You girls have to come too" She turned to me and Alice looking hopeful.  
>"They are not old enough" Edward muttered. I turned to glare at him. Ok so I lied to him. There was no need to be rude.<br>Emmett laughed "ahh well knowing Alice, she has some form of fake Id, and don't even think about lying, I know I'm right"  
>Edward nearly chocked on his drink. Why did my brother have to bring up fake Id's? This was why I was in this mess in the first place.<br>"It's settled then, lets go" Rosalie jumped out of her seat before Alice or I could protest. She just shot me an 'I'm sorry' look.

"Tequila! I need drink" I announced to Alice once we hit the club. I hated this club, the only place were there was seat was outside. My feet will hurt by morning. Alice grabbed my hand and we made our way to the bar.

About half an hour and a billion shots later, I had lost all of the people I came here with. I walked out of the main dance area and made my way to the smaller stage area trying to find my friends.  
>"Hey Babe nice legs" A hand ran up my legs and I shrieked. What the hell! Who did that?<br>"I'm mike. do you have a name? Or shell I call you mine?" Seriously I would have laughed if I weren't so grossed out. By now he had mange to pin me against the wall with his hands either side of my shoulder.  
>"I'm not interest," I told the blonde guy trying to move but he wouldn't budge.<br>"Come on, don't be a tease." He smiled bringing his face in closer. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Not attract at all.  
>"Seriously, back off" I tried to sound stern now. I was getting a bit scared.<br>"You shouldn't lead a guy on, that's not nice" he mumbled into my ear. A hand appeared on his shoulder and pulled him backwards.  
>"Dude, she said back off. Now leave." Edward towered above Mike with a menacing glare. Mike shrugged and muttered something about not being worth it as he walled away.<br>Edward turned to me with a glare in his eye still "Can you not stay out of trouble" He pretty much yelled.  
>"Excuse me?" What was with him? I did nothing wrong here. He glared down at me. Even in my platforms he was still a good few inches taller then I. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the front of the club. What was going on? He pulled me over to a near by bench and told me to sit. He gave a sigh running his finger though his hair.<br>"Bella, I don't know what to do." He admitted looking me in the eye for the first time tonight.  
>"Well you seemed to have made your mind up about ignoring me"<br>He shut his eyes and groaned "I had to figure things out, Bella, you lied to me. That's a pretty big thing"  
>"I'm still the same person you know. Just younger" I pointed out with a shiver it was freezing out here. Edward took off his jacket and dropped it around my shoulders. Hmm, It smelled like him. I looked at Edward and he turned his head away from my gaze. What was with him? Was he bipolar?<br>"Ok, your mood swings are giving me whiplash here" I said nervously afraid of what he would say. He rested his head in his hands.  
>"I don't know what to say"<br>"Let's start over, I'll go first. Hi I'm Bella, I'm 18 and I'm in college studying to teach Pre School. Now you" I hoped this worked. He sat up straight and turned to my direction. At least this was a start.  
>"Edward, 29, and you already know I'm a doctor" He smiled and took my hand in his.<br>**  
><strong>


End file.
